the Proposal
by ProhibitionGirl
Summary: Something is bothering Bruce, he seems nervous and keeps ignoring his boyfriend Dick. Whats going on and are there Wedding bells in the future?
1. Somethings are Worth Hiding

**I don't own Young Justice, if only. This story is purely for fun reasons. Lol grammar crap. BTWS this robin, is Dick Grayson NOT TIM WHATEVER HIS LAST NAME IS. And yes Bruce and Dick are in a RELANTIONSHIP. Lol love those two together. **

**Chapter 1- NO P.O.V.**

Dick was happy, over enjoyed, tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't be happier. Not if he became Batman, not if he inherited Wayne's millions, no. He was at his happiest, and all he could say was

"Yes"

```````````````````````````````` ```` 3 days earlier``````````````````````````````````````

"Dick Grayson, no I should say Richard, maybe Robin?" Bruce said while smiling. _Why am I smiling, oh god its going to go horribly and I'm smiling, god what happens if he says no? Oh god. . _

Two hands suddenly covered his eyes, "Guess who?" a young voice said, shocking Bruce slightly

"Haha Dick very funny, don't you have school to get to?" Bruce said, as removed Dick's hands.

"You know it's my summer break right? And plus its not technically school, it's a Univers-" the 19 year old was cut off by a pair of soft lips, the kiss was quick but there was still love behind it.

"Y-yyes I know I'm proud of you." Bruce mumbled. He wanted to ask him right no but, no he couldn't he didn't have a ring.

"Nervous much? Bruce Wayne is nervous?" Dick teased "At least it's not Batman, then there would be a problem"

"Just, some stuff on my mind, Batman stuff" Bruce said with a fake smile. Dick knew he was worried about something, but didn't want to intrude on Bruce's personal, personal PERSONAL business. **(A/N IKR a lot of personal stuff**)

So Dick just walked away, up the stairs and straight into his room. _Something really is bothering him, he never gets nervous, worried, and starts whining,… well maybe in bed... _Dick thought as he smirked.

`````````````````````````````````1 hour later```````````````````````````````````````````````

After dinner, Dick thought he should go and talk to Bruce, but he knew it might also be a shitty idea, "To hell with this" He said,

"To hell with what, Young Master Richard?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing" Dick mumbled and with that he left to find Bruce.

```Bat Cave``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dick found Bruce on the Computer looking at weapons that Robin had on his belt and the ones hidden in his suit, almost like he wanted to improve them.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked. He walked up to Bruce pushed he out of the way and closed the files.

"Just was going to make improvements on your su-"Bruce began, but of course before he could finish, Dick had to interrupt him

"The suit and belt are fine, everything's fine, nothing is wrong, is this what you were worrying about? My suit?" Dick softy said

"Sorry and um yeah just wanted to make sure you were safe on your next mission"

"I can tell, just stop I don't like this Bruce, I like the old one, the one who is outgoing and doesn't worry, about anything, not even me" Dick said sweetly.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you Dick, I love you so much" Dick put a finger up to Bruce's mouth.

"And I love you too, but now you HAVE to stop worrying about me, I can take care of myself." Dick whispered.

"Sorry" Bruce mumbled.

Dick went and sat on Bruce's lap and started to play with his hair,

"Oh and you have to stop apologizing" Dick said, "Though I must say its cute"

Bruce moved slightly, making their foreheads touch; "Thank you" he said.

Dick left, saying he had some papers to work on, still homework left on a break.

Bruce silently congratulated himself. He had hid the fact that he was looking for an engagement ring online, Dick hadn't found out. He thanked luck and the fact that he could still hear Dick, from 100 feet away, even if he tried to not be heard,

I then decided that tomorrow I would have to ignore Dick, because the guilt of hiding this from him was getting to me.

**Why? Idk why imp writing this so **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, also ideas for this story would help!1 this is my first Fan fiction and if there is anything miss spelled, grammar, etc leave in the reviews!1 thanks so much!**

**- Hunter **

**Just saying, but listen to JD Relic's Cover of Super Junior M's Super Girl and you cant help thinking hey that could be about Superman, Louis Lane and that one guy she almost dated, basically think of the Superman Returns movie. Lol **


	2. Wally notices

**K BYE! REVIEW PLZ**

**Yo! Here is a song for you, to the theme of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star:**

"**I wish, I wish I oooooowned**

**Young, Justice, cuz you'd get pwned.**

**But I don't; now I am sad, glad I wrote a fan fic**

**Please Please, Please Enjoy, Read, Review, love from, Roy"**

**Get it Roy Harper! never mind it sort of rhymed I guess. The 3 R's- Read, Review, Roy**

** Chapter 2- Dick's P.O.V.**

The next day was Hell, Bruce kept ignoring me. So I had nothing to do.

I decided that T.V. would be my new best friend, so I went to Mt. Justice thinking maybe someone was there maybe Wally, or Super boy if I was lucky.

The ride to Mt. Justice was quiet and refreshing, honestly it was nice. It wasn't the horrible quite like at the manor, it was peaceful.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

I turned to find Dick riding up in some Bat Cycle, Bruce must of given him. I'm still not over the fact Bruce is going to propose, I do hope though that Dick says yes.

"Hey, nice shades" I yell to Dick, he just turns towards me and nods, that's odd he usually has some come back about my appetite. "Something's up, right?"

"Yeah" Dick started "Bruce keeps ignoring me, so now I have nothing to do" Dick continued "All my papers are finished, my other friends are busy, and it's just so boring at the Manor."

"Well, hey you have me!" I said, Dick really looked bored.

"Hey lets go to the mall, there is has to be something to do there" I said.

"Yeah," Dick said "Like shopping…so fun" Sarcasm, how I hate it. "Come on, it'll be fun I promise" I said, slightly tugging his hand.

"Fine" he pouted "So feeling the aster"

**LOL, the aster hahahahahahah anyway! Thanks reviews are so amazing so please give me plenty! Thanks**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-hunter**

**Sorry it was short. I want a whole Chapter just for the Mall, what should the mall be called? IDK reviews and suggestions would help thank you! **


End file.
